


Donuts and Depression

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [15]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Yaoi, abuse of food stuffs, lemon.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre is depressed as he is forced to work as a night watchman in his father's company and miss out on all the fun he could be having with his friends during the summer college break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donuts and Depression

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, They belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated Parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier, ne? Written for pleasure not profit.
> 
> The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...
> 
> Food Stuff: Cream filled chocolate donuts.... 
> 
> Situation: Quatre is feeling depressed so Heero and Wufei try to cheer him up.
> 
> Pairings; 1x4x5 ... 
> 
> Challenger: DuosAngel...
> 
> Mission Accepted....
> 
> Written: September 2004. - ShenLong  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well this sucks," Quatre said to the computer screen he was staring at and shoved himself deeper into the swivel chair he was sitting in. Idly he began to nibble at the nail of his left thumb while all around him ten screens blinked back, each one showing a different section of the facility. To say he was upset would be an understatement.

Pissed off would be more accurate.

It was the summer break and instead of spending it out with his friends and fellow college students, his father had decided Quatre would benefit from spending his time in more 'worthwhile' pursuits and informed his son that he would be expected to work in the family business, Winner Enterprises Incorporated, learning about the company he would one day inherit.

To Quatre it was a sentence worse than death.

So here he was, stuck in the security surveillance room doing the night watchman's job. Ted, the usual night man had taken his long service leave during the summer break and rather than employ a temporary man, Quatre's father had delegated the job to his son.

He'd been cooped up in this small room for the past five evenings, starting his shift at eight and finishing at four thirty in the morning, including a half hour 'midnight snack' break as Quatre called it. Getting home around five, it usually took him until at least six to fall asleep and he didn't wake up until around two in the afternoon, sometimes later. It didn't leave him with any time to spend with his friends who were no doubt having a great time. Quatre sighed and slumped further into his seat, his mind wandering over all the fun things he knew he was missing out on. Lazing at the beach; catching a few waves and then soaking up the sun whilst eating hot dogs and downing sodas. Playing pinball at the local arcade, seeing a few flicks and tossing popcorn at the giggling girls or just hanging out at the mall with his best mates.

A growl came from Quatre's throat as he thought about his two closest friends, Wufei and Heero. They'd planned to do so many different things together during the summer break and now, because of his father's obsession with the business, he wasn't going to get to do any of them. His friends had sympathized with him and tried to cheer him up, but Quatre was determined to wallow in his misery.

He dug the toe of his shoe into the floor and pushed himself around on the chair; at least childish, mindless things like spinning himself around until he was dizzy alleviated some of the boredom. He looked at the clock again. 

Ten thirty.

He dragged the chair across to the bench and propped his chin up in his hands, elbows resting on the bench top. He studied the various screens, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

Bored...

Bored, bored, bored. His fingers drummed on the bench top, he sighed and scratched his groin, swiveled some more, smacked his knees on the bench and decided that swiveling wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Rubbing his bruised knees a movement on one of the monitors caught his eye and he turned to study the screen a little more intently. A wide grin broke out on his face. He leapt from the chair and shot out of the room, heading for the lobby of the building.

The elevator doors chimed as they opened and he stepped out. "Hi, guys," he said, smile plastered to his face as he greeted his friends and then turned to the security guard. "It's okay, Jenkins. These guys are my friends."

The security guard nodded and resumed his position back behind the desk in the lobby. Quatre returned his attention back to his friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, eyes shining with obvious pleasure at seeing them.

"We thought we would come down and cheer you up," replied the chocolate haired youth.

"And bring you something to eat," the Chinese featured teen added.

"Great!" Quatre enthused. "Come on up to the surveillance room with me and we can talk there. I can't desert my post for long."

"Okay," the pair answered in unison. and followed the slim blonde to the elevator.

Once inside, Quatre pushed the button for the fifth floor and the small lift began to chug upwards. He turned again to his friends, the smile on his face bright enough to light the entire building. The lift ground to a halt and the doors opened, Quatre led the way down the hall to the surveillance room and ushered his friends inside.

"So this is where you're hiding," said Heero, the chocolate haired youth and gave an appreciative whistle. "Shit! This stuff's so cool." Heero was majoring in computer science so naturally all the state of the art equipment contained in the room captured his interest.

"Fucking boring if you ask me," returned Quatre and flopped back down into his chair.

Heero continued his perusal of the equipment while the other two watched in amusement. Finally Quatre broke the silence again. "Did you guys really come here to cheer me up or just to check out the equipment?"

"We missed you," said the Chinese youth.

"I missed you guys too," sighed Quatre. "It's not fair that I have to spend my summer vacation locked away up in here."

"Does this system cover the entire building?" asked Heero who was still eyeing the screens and computer layout.

"Yeah," replied Quatre.

"Interesting."

"Heero, leave the damn electronic stuff alone for a while, we came here to cheer Quatre up," stated the Chinese.

"Oh, all right, Wufei. Don't go giving yourself an aneurism." Heero reluctantly gave up his drooling over the gadgetry to walk the small distance back to the other two. He stopped in front of Quatre and cocked his head; there was an evil glint in his eye. "Does the surveillance equipment cover in here as well?" he asked in a low tone and reached up to brush his fingers against Quatre's cheek. 

"I... I think it's turned off in here," stammered Quatre.

"Good," replied Heero then closed the gap between them to press a light kiss to Quatre's lips.

As Heero's lips brushed over his own so Quatre's eyes fluttered shut. The kiss was all too brief and seconds later his mouth was mourning the loss. He blinked his eyes open; Heero had moved away.

Wufei watched the fleeting kiss with amusement. The three of them shared a dorm room at college; firstly becoming friends, then confidants and as they each began to discover their orientations and admit to their feelings, it was only natural that love should follow. Now the three of them shared a deep seated affection for each other. "I brought some donuts," Wufei said quietly.

Quatre turned his eyes towards the raven haired youth. "Donuts?"

"Cream filled chocolate ones," said Wufei as he dipped into the bag and produced one of the said items, holding it up for Quatre to see.

"Ahh..." Quatre's mouth watered as he eyed the sweet treat. He moved towards Wufei and took the offered donut, looking it over appreciatively. He opened his mouth and bit into it, the play of the sweet chocolate combined with the slightly blander taste of the fresh cream over his tongue causing his eyes to close and his features to scrunch in bliss. "Delicious," he said around his mouthful.

Smiling, Wufei passed a donut to Heero and then took one for himself. 

Wufei and Quatre sat in the two chairs and ate their donuts; Heero perched on the edge of the bench to eat his while his eyes continued to rove over the blonde youth. He'd enjoyed spending his summer break with Wufei as had Wufei with him, but they both missed their slim, blonde partner and thus had decided to do something about it, hence the donuts and the visit. If Quatre couldn't get to them, then they would come to Quatre.

"You have some cream on your mouth," said Wufei as he looked at Quatre.

"I do? Where?" asked Quatre as his tongue poked out and began to lick around his mouth looking for the errant cream.

"Here," said Wufei softly as he moved in front of Quatre; but instead of passing the blonde a paper napkin to wipe his mouth clean as Quatre expected, Wufei leaned in close and licked the cream from the corner of his mouth, then danced his tongue across Quatre's bottom lip. Quatre shivered, the touch sending shocks through his body and making his toes curl. Dark eyes stared back at him, lust, desire and need swirling in their depths. Quatre wondered idly if his own eyes mirrored those of Wufei, then the thought was cut off as he felt hands sliding around his waist and another kiss pressed to the back of his neck as he was lifted to his feet and the chair pushed out of the way.

"It's selfish not to share, Chang," came Heero's husky voice as he pressed himself against Quatre's back and gave the Chinese youth a sultry look.

"Oh, I have every intention of sharing," replied Wufei and then pressed forth to steal a kiss from Heero, effectively sandwiching Quatre in-between their heated bodies.

Caught between the two Asians and feeling the heat rolling off both of them caused a soft moan to escape from Quatre's mouth and a stirring in his nether regions. God, how he'd missed this! He shifted slightly and felt the rising hardness of Heero against his backside. Shifting again, he brushed groins with Wufei, and was not surprised to feel a bulge also in the dark one's pants. His own arousal grew. 

Heero broke the kiss, his hands moving over Quatre's torso and toying with the buttons of the uniform shirt. Wufei's hands gravitated towards Quatre's trousers, rubbing along the blonde's thighs then over his hip to the waistband of his pants.

Quatre leaned his head back against Heero's shoulder and moaned softly at the double assault. He was powerless to stop his two friends, that's assuming he would have wanted to. He managed to raise his own hands, intent on touching whatever parts of his two friends and lovers that he could reach, but no sooner had his hands begun to wander than they were swatted away.

"No, Quatre, this is all for you," came Wufei's husky voice as he pushed Quatre's hands back to his sides then returned to his investigation of Quatre's belt buckle.

Moaning softly, Quatre submitted to his lovers, allowing them free rein over his body to do as they wished.

Heero's fingers managed to undo the buttons to Quatre's shirt, quickly slipping inside the fabric to brush over milky skin, sending shivers of anticipation and goose bumps over Quatre's flesh. They located a nipple and slowly circled it, the thumb began to flick lazily over the rapidly hardening nub, drawing more whimpers of need from the blonde.

Dropping to his knees, Wufei slipped the belt buckle undone then quickly released the button and zip to Quatre's pants. The stiff column of flesh pressed forward as the flaps of Quatre's trousers fell back, the outline of the organ clearly visible beneath the cloth of Quatre's briefs, a small wet spot on the fabric telling Wufei all he needed to know. He teasingly ran his fingertips across the cloth covered length, feeling the heat and need rolling off the blonde as he tormented the straining flesh.

"Ahhh..." moaned Quatre and tried to push forward for more friction. His cock throbbed with desire, his need paramount as he hadn't had sex for a while now, his father's insistence that he work for the company during the summer break having put paid to any sexual encounters. But his friends hadn't deserted him. Now he didn't know how long he would last. He was as horny as hell and desperate to ease the ache in his balls. "Please," he begged softly.

Wufei looked up and saw the need in Quatre's eyes, read the desire in his flushed body and felt the want under his fingertips. He shifted his gaze to Heero's and the Japanese man gave a small nod. They both wanted to take this further but in order to do so they also needed to take the edge off for the blonde. Slowly Wufei peeled Quatre's briefs away from his hardened cock, pulling the organ out to greet the cool air. The cock twitched and Wufei licked his lips. Leaning closer he gently ran his tongue over the swollen head, lapping at the slit and drinking in the bitter sweet fluid that oozed from within.

"Ohh..." groaned Quatre and tried to rock his hips.

Heero's one hand continued to toy with a nipple, his other drifted lower to Quatre's hip in order to steady the blonde. His lips found the exposed throat and he began to worship the flesh with his lips and tongue, the small jolts of Quatre's body against his own fueling his desire. Heero's cock hardened in response but his need wasn't as desperate as Quatre's; after all both he and Wufei were free to enjoy the summer break and they'd made damn sure that they did. But they also missed their blonde partner and knew he must be missing them too. Heero rocked his pelvis against Quatre's backside, enjoying the limited friction that the action afforded his eager cock.

Sucking lightly on the tip of Quatre's engorged length, Wufei continued to swirl his tongue around, tracing the line of the crown and flicking across sensitive spots. The droplets gathered steadily at the slit only to be sucked away and tease at the Chinese man's thirst, it wasn't enough to satisfy though, only whetting Wufei's appetite for more. He began to draw more of the velvet length into his mouth, laving the organ with a dedication he usually bestowed only on his studies.

The pressure to his cock increased and Quatre could barely hold his groans. It had been too long since he'd enjoyed anything sexual, even his own hand, and with his young, virile libido and hormones, it was only natural his body should seek and require release on a regular basis. Masturbation just didn't cut it after a while, not once he'd experienced gratification with a partner. Nothing was as good as having someone else pleasure you with their hands or mouth, or better still by making love. Heero's fingers teasing at his nipples continued to add to his arousal, the warm sensation slowly building in his gut. It was hot and delicious; Quatre wanted more.

Swallowing Quatre's cock as far as he could given that the blonde still wore his pants and briefs, Wufei let go his own moan of appreciation. He raised a hand to cup Quatre's balls through the briefs, stroking softly through the fabric and sending more shock waves throughout the lithe body he was paying homage too.

It was all too much for Quatre. He groaned as the heat in his belly flared and tore through him, bathing his nerves with liquid ecstasy whilst his balls constricted and forced his orgasm from deep inside, traveling the length of his penis and spurting into Wufei's thirsty mouth.

As the hot cum flooded his mouth so Wufei instinctively swallowed, the taste of Quatre's essence flowing over his tongue and turning him on even more. He continued to suckle at the softening organ, attempting to empty the well completely. Once he was sure he couldn't milk anymore from the blonde, he let the flaccid organ slip from his mouth.

The force of Quatre's orgasm left him limp and unable to support himself, his knees sagged but Heero's strong arms encircled his waist and made sure that he didn't fall. Gently he was lowered into the chair, Wufei pulling his pants and briefs from him in the process but he was still too lost in his euphoria to care.

With Quatre safely in the chair, naked from the waist down save his shoes and socks, Heero eyed Wufei hungrily. He swept the Chinese youth into his arms and claimed his mouth, eager to taste Quatre's essence there. Wufei's mouth opened willingly to his questing tongue and immediately he plunged forth, exploring, tasting and teasing inside the hot cavern. He found Wufei's tongue and dueled briefly for dominance before sucking Wufei's tongue into his own mouth.

Wufei moaned softly and began to push himself against the Japanese man, rubbing their arousal's together. Heero's knee slipped between his slightly spread thighs and he began to dry hump the leg.

Quatre watched from his position in the chair through sated eyes. There was no doubting that his two friends and lovers were really hot guys... and they were his. While he knew his cock would rise to the occasion again, and soon, he sat back, content to watch his lovers make out together.

Kisses became deeper, more intense, as their bodies desires grew. Heero's hands found their way down the back of Wufei's pants and he squeezed the other youth's ass. Wufei's hands were by no means idle either. They had wormed their way under Heero's shirt and were busy toying with a nipple, the soft sounds coming from Heero's mouth sending tingles straight to his cock. He increased his humping of Heero's thigh, desperate to gain some stimulation to his deprived penis.

Clothes became a memory, fingers locating fastenings and swiftly undoing them. Colder air met heated skin and goose flesh became prevalent, not that any of the boys noticed, they were far too busy touching, exploring and re-acquainting themselves with each other's body. Heero's hands were once more splayed over Wufei's rear, pulling the cheeks slightly apart so his fingers could ghost along the crevice.

Wufei moaned his approval and pushed back, inviting those fingers to explore more of his hidden treasures.

Watching from his chair, Quatre's flaccid cock began to stir again. The sight before him was too erotic for him not to become aroused. He observed Heero's fingers as they traced along Wufei's cleft, pausing to tease at the tiny entrance. He licked his lips, watching the digit circle around the puckered hole then begin to push against the tight ring. He noticed Wufei's slight flinch as the dry fingertip probed. Quatre looked around for something and his eyes fell on the bag of donuts. He wondered if there were any left. Reaching across, he dipped into the bag; there were three donuts still inside. A smirk crossed his lips as he removed one of the donuts. Quatre managed to catch Heero's eye and held up the donut; Heero frowned in question. Quatre stuck his finger into the donut, removed it, then squeezed it a little. Cream oozed out of the small hole he'd made. Quatre scooped some of the cream onto his finger and showing it to Heero, nodded towards Wufei.

Understanding dawned in Heero's eyes and he removed his finger from its probing of Wufei's ass, holding it out towards Quatre who smeared cream over it. Once it was coated, Heero returned to Wufei's crevice and probed the entrance again; this time his finger slid in easily.

Wufei groaned as the finger penetrated him, slipping past the tight ring of muscle and into his passage where it began to massage his insides. A second finger found its way inside and Wufei began to rock back steadily onto them, searching for something more.

By now Quatre's cock had recovered and was standing to attention, eager to experience more pleasure. Squeezing some more cream from the almost spent donut, Quatre coated his own fingers then raised his legs and placed his heels on the chair, scrunching forward so he could reach his anus easier. He made a simply delectable picture. Hunched down in the chair, legs bent and spread, cock hard against his belly as his fingers teased his hole. He added his own groans of pleasure to those of Wufei as he began to penetrate himself.

Heero glanced across to the blonde and his cock leapt. The sight of the blonde fingering himself was simply erotic and only sent his own need surging to greater heights. He worked his own fingers even harder into Wufei, his need mounting, his desperation fueled by the exotic sounds both youth's were making in response to the probing of their respective rear ends.

Heero's excitement reached fever pitch and he ached to be buried inside one of his lovers. Quickly he withdrew his fingers from inside Wufei and turned him around, pushing him towards the bench and bending him over. He grabbed another donut from within the bag and squeezed some of the cream out and over his shaft. As he was about to put the donut down and spread the cream, so another's fingers beat him to it. He looked down to see Quatre smiling lustily at him while he spread the cream. Heero moaned.

Quatre took the donut from Heero, stood up and squeezed the remaining cream over his own length. Heero's hand was quick to reciprocate the blonde's actions, slicking Quatre's engorged cock from tip to root while his lips captured the smaller youth's in a shattering kiss.

"Will you two hurry up?" growled Wufei.

"Someone's impatient," snickered Quatre.

"Better not keep him waiting then," murmured Heero and turned Quatre around. Heero nudged Wufei's legs further apart and then guided Quatre to stand behind the Chinese youth. "Fuck him, Quatre," he said in a husky voice. "Give him what he craves."

Quatre moaned and began to spread Wufei's cheeks, the small entrance beckoned to him and Heero's hand took hold of his shaft, guiding the head of his cock to that quivering hole. Resting the tip against the stretched ring, Quatre began to push forwards. Slowly the muscles gave and his cock breached the opening, sliding steadily into the wet heat of Wufei's channel. It was exquisite.

Moaning softly, Wufei's body opened up to the invasion, enjoying the feeling of being split apart and filled completely. Once Quatre was completely sheathed inside him, Wufei closed his eyes and panted softly, adjusting to the blonde's size.

Moving to stand behind Quatre now that he was embedded in Wufei, Heero teased the blonde's cheeks apart and traced his finger over the begging hole. It flexed in appreciation of the touch, greedily trying to entice the finger or something else inside. Heero's cock twitched and surged forward. His lust took over and holding Quatre's cheeks apart, Heero nudged the head of his cock against the wanton entrance. It opened to receive him and Heero pushed forth steadily, sliding slowly into the blonde's tight heat. He had to bite his lip hard to keep his control, the ripple of muscle as it gave way and accepted his intrusion simply too overwhelming for words. Only when his balls were pressed against Quatre's ass did he cease his plunge and remain still, allowing the channel to stretch and accommodate his ample girth.

The three all panted softly, coming to terms with taking and being taken. Quatre, caught in the middle, was overloaded with sensations. The pleasure not only doubled due to his cock being buried in Wufei and Heero's cock in him but also as he hadn't enjoyed sex in a while.

As their bodies adjusted, so did their need.

Wufei, buried on the bottom, decided he'd waited long enough. He was desperate for some movement and wanted it now. "Are you two going to stand there all night or are we going to see some action?" he demanded.

"Horny bastard, aren't you?" growled Heero.

"You're the one responsible for my state of arousal, now do something about it," returned Wufei.

Quatre opted to moan.

"I suggest you hang on tight then, Chang. I'm going to fuck the pair of you into oblivion," stated Heero in a low, husky voice.

"All words, no action," retorted Wufei. He knew he was goading Heero and that Heero would rise to the bait. Sure enough, Heero bit.

"I'll give you a fucking that you won't forget anytime soon."

"Please..." whimpered Quatre.

Placing his hands securely on Quatre's hips, Heero began to pull the blonde back, withdrawing his own cock from Quatre's passage as he coaxed Quatre from inside Wufei. Before either one of them could slide completely out, he snapped his hips forward, plunging Quatre's cock back into Wufei as his own sank deep into the tight heat of the blonde.

It took them a few moments but they soon worked out a rhythm and fell into it. Each moaning their pleasure to the others and adding more fuel to the already burning fires of arousal.

Heero set the pace, starting slowly, then increasing as both Quatre's and Wufei's channels adjusted and stretched. Thrusting hard into the blonde, he pushed Quatre further into the Chinese, only to withdraw seconds later.

Wufei twisted his hips, moving back to meet Quatre's inward pulse and attempting to get the blonde to hit his prostate. He succeeded. A guttural moan tore from his throat and lights exploded behind his eyes.

As the head of his cock brushed against Wufei's prostate and the Chinese man experienced a surge of pleasure so the muscles around Quatre's cock flexed and the blonde was treated to a massage of his shaft that was undeniably wonderful. The ripple of muscle around his engorged length drove his own passion higher and he wanted more. With Heero's next inward thrust his own sweet spot was located and shudders ran throughout his limbs as colored lights exploded in his head. Tingles danced along his spine, firing his oversensitive nerves until he thought he would drown in the pleasure.

Sweat ran freely down Heero's back as the muscles of his thighs and buttocks strained with the effort he demanded from them. He knew from the convulsions that each youth below him made that their prostates had been found, the gripping of Quatre's channel around his cock driving his own need to greater heights. He could feel the familiar heat building in his balls and belly, indicating that he wasn't going to last much longer and so he reached around the blonde to find Wufei's neglected erection.

The head was wet with need, pre-cum dribbling from the slit and easing the passage of his hand over the stiffened length. Wufei moaned his approval, thrusting eagerly into Heero's hand and then back to impale himself upon Quatre's length. He craved his release and fought eagerly to obtain it.

The pleasure in Quatre's body built steadily until the blonde was drowning in it. His nervous system on overload, his blood burning through his veins and all thought of anything other than achieving his orgasm had fled his brain. Heero's cock repeatedly stretched his passage, the thick head rasping along his inner walls in a way that sent sparks shooting through his system. Colored lights danced in his head when his prostate was prodded and that was only the half of it. With his own cock forcing its way into Wufei's channel, the tightness massaging and caressing his length, he knew, despite his earlier release, it wouldn't be long before he found that pinnacle again.

Wufei couldn't take anymore, his body clawed desperately at the edge, hanging precariously and then with a final thrust of Quatre's cock and tug of his penis from Heero's hand, he let go and soared. His passage clamped around the stiff length buried in his ass as streams of fluid jetted from his cock, coating Heero's hand and slicking his length to the point where Heero could hardly pump anymore.

Quatre's eyes squeezed shut; the strength in the muscles that contracted around his erection was exquisite. It was hard to move but Quatre had no choice other than to continue to thrust, Heero's body pounding into and against his own saw to that, forcing him repeatedly into Wufei. When Heero's cock connected with his prostate once more, it signaled the end for him also. His body jerked and stiffened, balls drawing close as his orgasm exploded through his system. He felt his cock swell and then his seed was pulsing out, coating Wufei's channel which was still spasming around him. Soft cries escaped his throat as his sensitive cock was milked dry by Wufei's body.

With the blonde reaching his climax so his body clamped down hard around Heero, gripping his shaft and refusing to let go. Struggling to keep up his thrusting, Heero faltered for a moment than slammed in hard, connecting with Quatre's prostate, giving the blonde a near heart attack with the overload of sensation.

A keening cry formed in Heero's throat as his body strove to reach the pinnacle and then fell into the abyss. His balls ached, the muscles in his thighs and buttocks began to protest, while lungs drew desperately needed oxygen inside. Heero couldn't fight off the inevitable and willingly surrendered to his climax. Liquid fire raced from his balls and through his cock to burst into Quatre's sheath. For a moment Heero thought he was going to black out from the intensity, the cry ripped from his mouth as he shuddered and bucked under the force of his climax. Riding the pleasure until the end, he collapsed against Quatre's back, legs unable to support his weight any longer.

Gradually the three began to return to the conscious world. Wufei grunting his displeasure at being used as a resting post for his companions. He moved and voiced his disapproval.

"Can you two shift? I'm getting squashed under here."

"Sorry, Wufei," Quatre murmured and tried to push himself off the Chinese but Heero's weight held him in place. "Heero, get off me will you?"

Reluctantly, Heero forced his legs to straighten and take his body weight, moving away from Quatre, albeit reluctantly. His softened cock slipped out of the heat it had been nestled in, flopping back over his sac in a stated fashion.

Quatre also moved, pulling his flaccid penis from inside Wufei and twitching at the sensation as the head slid past the ring of muscle. He was still quite sensitive.

Able to stand at last, Wufei stretched his sore muscles, popping his spine as he eased the kinks from his body. Turning around, he smiled at his two lovers. "That was most satisfying," he said before retrieving his clothes and dressing himself.

The other two similarly found their clothing and re-dressed themselves. Once they were all presentable again, if a little disheveled and wearing 'freshly fucked' grins on their faces, Quatre stole kisses from both his lovers.

"Thank you for relieving the boredom for me," the blonde said as he wrapped his arms around Heero and partook of a cuddle.

"I take it you're feeling better now?" asked Heero as he cuddled the blonde in return before letting him go so he could repeat the action to Wufei.

"Much better, thanks. I was beginning to think I would be turning celibate locked away in here for the summer," said Quatre as he moved towards Wufei.

"Then I guess we will have to come and cheer you up more often," murmured Wufei as he nuzzled Quatre's neck while the blonde purred happily in his arms.

Heero wandered over to the screens again. "Are you sure that there aren't any surveillance cameras in here?" he asked again.

"Not that I'm aware of," replied the blonde.

Heero quickly scanned the system, then using his expertise, typed in a few commands. One of the screens changed to show them in the surveillance room. His brow furrowed. "Does this system record all the data it scans to disc?"

"Yes, why?" asked Quatre. He was really too comfortable in Wufei's arms to want to move.

"I think you should take a look at this," replied Heero in an amused tone.

Quatre reluctantly dragged himself away from Wufei to see what Heero was going on about.

"Oh fuck!"

"I think we already did," Heero dead panned.

"And it's recorded on disc," whispered Quatre.

"Well, shit!" announced Wufei. "I'm a porn star."

"I think we need to get cracking. We have some serious erasing to do," muttered Heero and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Well, at least I won't be bored anymore," sighed Quatre as he also settled down with his two friends to locate the disc and remove the evidence.

Not before making a copy though.

~ Owari ~


End file.
